Don't Forget Me
by Deedeekinz
Summary: This is the first fanfic I ever write so I'm quite nervous about uploading it here, it's a one shot that takes place pre time skip around the time Ace was aboard the Moby Dick as the 2nd Divsion Commander. The Whitebeard Pirates had spent some time on Rosa's hometown, Foodvalten island, but now it is time for them to set sail and Rosa's left torn apart by her feelings for Ace.


They'd have probably already left port by now, on their way to the next island, to some big adventure while all I could do was sit here alone and watch the sea and wonder what it was like to be out there.. I knew I had to get stronger if I wanted to join them, the strongest man alive's pirate crew... I will be strong enough next time they visit... That's what I told myself at least, so why did I feel this emptiness and aching feeling in my chest? Why did I feel a lump in my throat like I was going to cry? Was it cause I felt bad that I didn't go to see them off?

I didn't go not cause I didn't want to, because I did, more than anything, but if I did see them, if I saw him... the elite 2nd division commander of the whitebeard pirates, fire fist ace... I don't know if I could've handled it, I wanted them to think I was strong enough and crying my eyes out over a goodbye wouldn't have helped me prove that.

I sat on the cliff watching the sun set along the horizon, holding myself as I sobbed quietly and the tears streamed down my face... And all I could think about was the last few weeks I'd spent with him during their stay here, hearing him talk about his little brother, talking to him about how I dreamt of becoming a famous musician, watching the calm peaceful look on his face as he fell asleep in the most random times, playfully pushing each other around as we attempted to hopelessly fix the wall he burnt down at the diner, all these memories played over in my head like they were caught on tape.

I thought about seeing him, his confident smile, his freckled face, his messy black hair, his mischievous grin, his tattooed muscular back and just sighed as I realized how much I'd fallen for him over the short time we'd spent together.

"Rosa..." It was almost like I could hear his deep voice calling me in my head, great I was head over heels in love with him that I was hallucinating now, this was beyond ridiculous...

"Rosa!" The voice repeated louder and with a hint of irritation in it. I turned around startled as I realized it wasn't just in my head, he was really here...

I quickly got up and wiped my face removing any traces or signs of me crying, but I knew he could see right through me, it was one of the reasons I'd fallen for him in the first place.

"Hey..." I slowly said and tried to put on a smile, I was glad to see him... No I was more than just glad I was overjoyed but for whatever reason I also felt nervous, maybe it was cause I finally realized how I truly felt about him or maybe cause I was feeling guilty for not saying goodbye.

"You never showed up to see us off..." He stated crossing his arms across his chest, when he paused as if waiting for me to explain I looked away.

"I'm sorry" was all I could manage to come up with, what else was I supposed to say? That I didn't see you off because I'm in love with you and it would break my heart to watch you leave? "I thought you'd be gone now..." I slowly said still avoiding to look him in the eye "I thought so too" he said and then sighed as he walked to closer towards me. "Remember when I told you I wanted to live with no regrets?" I nodded and he went on. "Well I think if I left now I'd have regretted it" he said and I looked up at him and blinked quite confused, he flashed me his usual confident smile but I felt a slight nervousness behind it. He noticed the look on my face and didn't wait for me to even ask. "What I'm saying is there's something I feel like I had to do before leaving" this time he was the one to look away and I wasn't sure if I should ask but I did. "Which is?"

"This." He said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, with his free hand he removed a curl of my short strawberry blonde hair from my face then lifted my chin up so that I was looking straight into his grey eyes... And all I could think was that I didn't mind drowning in them forever, I could feel my face flush with the heat, and knowing myself and how easily I blushed I knew I was probably tomato red by now and not just pinkish, my legs were almost shaking and I was thinking they'd give in any second now if he wasn't holding me so close to him. "Ace..." I whispered as I touched his face and he finally closed the distance between us, bringing our lips together and I could swear I felt my heart stop for a moment.

When we finally broke the kiss, I found myself struggling to find the words to say, I placed my hands over his bare chest and hid my face there in embarrassment, I heard him give a light chuckle as he held me close and we remained standing like this, holding each other for what could've been just a few minutes yet felt like forever, I felt safe and warm in his arms, but I finally looked up at him and broke the comfortable silence ending our perfect moment.

"Promise you'd come back for me?"

He raised an eyebrow and half grinned. "Pops already told you he'd let you join once you're ready"

"I know..." I slowly said, I would've tugged on his shirt if he had any on, but I just found myself clenching my fist over his well-defined abs instead. "I wasn't talking about Pops..." He had a confused expression so I rephrased my words. "Promise you won't forget about me" He rolled his eyes and gave me a 'are you serious?' Kind of look. "Well?" I asked as I pulled away from him, and I felt like I sounded like a child begging his mom for more candy or to let him stay up past his bedtime. He laughed and I realized it was my favorite sound in the world. "You're an idiot!" he said with his usual teasing smirk. "You're leaving!" I argued then played with a strand of my hair as I spoke more slowly and hesitantly "For weeks... Or months... Maybe more... And I won't see you all this time" I was avoiding eye contact and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I began to speak what I've been holding in this whole time. "I just need something to let me know that this..." I paused to gather my strength and find the right word or way to phrase this. "..That this is real" I finally said looking up at him again. Was I being too needy? Too clingy? He meant more to me than just some fling and even though I didn't want to ruin the moment I needed to know that he felt the same about me, that I wasn't just girl he met on an island.

His face had a look of understanding as he listened to my every word. "I won't forget about you." He said firmly, there was no grin, no hint of sarcasm in his voice and no teasing, I could tell that he was serious and that he totally meant it, he wasn't just saying it cause it was what I wanted to hear.

"I promise to come back for you, if you promise to wait for me" he then added and I felt myself smile wider than I have all day, I also felt light, like a weight was lifted off my shoulder, it felt nice and relaxing especially after how tired I felt cause of all the over thinking and tears I had shed today.

"You definitely got yourself a deal!" I said with a chuckle.

He grinned widely, and I grinned too before throwing myself in his arms and locking my arms around his neck, I wasn't sure where I'd gotten the courage to do that from, considering how shy I was usually around him and when he remained still I realized he was quite startled by the sudden hug too, but when he put his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground spinning me around I knew he didn't mind it at all.


End file.
